Try It
by querulousArtisan
Summary: You always showed up to your best bro's parties. Under no circumstance were they to be missed. It was simply something you could not do. Dave Strider's parties were simply the best there is. It would be at this party where you learn to try everythin


You always showed up to your best bro's parties. Under no circumstance were they to be missed. It was simply something you could not do. Dave Strider's parties were simply the best there is. It was that well needed, well deserved break after hours in the classroom as you crammed for finals, that little bit of relaxation you could afford as a film major.

You're not one to partake in the extracurricular activities that were provided. You could say that you just weren't a fan of the smoke. Besides, the contact high was enough for you.

Besides, watching the gigglemess it provided from the others was simply to awesome to miss.

The bowl would always pass by you between the others, a mutual understanding between you and them. They always figured more for them as you watched them take hits from the smoldering plant matter that had been packed within.

So you certainly didn't expect today would be any different as you watched your friends draw in the smoke, their demeanors becoming light and airy with their highs.

You watched as Dave pulled the smoke from the bowl, beconing a thin, pale boy- Sollux, if you remembered correctly- to his lips, watching as the smoke passed from one to another. You could have sworn you saw them kiss. You passed it off as hallucinations from your own contact high.

The uncontrolable giggles from Rose and Kanaya told you otherwise.

You found yourself so caught up with the current developments that you barely noticed the swirl-patterned glass being shoved into your face by a boney hand. You eye it, then the hands owner suspiciously, eyebrow curiously quirked.

"Sollux, I know Dave's not one to telll anyone anything, but I don't like the smoke." you inform him with a grin.

You certainly weren't expecting the snort of laughter to come from your best bro.

"C'mon, Egbert!" he exclaims between laughs. "I have never seen you take a hit!"

Sollux giggles at your sudden shocked expression, a grin far wider than you have ever seen on him playing on his face.

"Theriouthly," he looks at you through squinted eyes. "Don't dith it until you try it."

You glower at the thin boy, but your own smile never fades.

"Clearly there is no plausible explaination for your dislike of smoke if you have never tried it!" Rose chips in, a bit more enthusiastic than you are used to seeing from her. "I mean, how could you know you don't like the smoke if you haven't even tried it!"

"There is a completely plausible and scientific explaination for this!" You quip back. "Shut up! Just shut up, is why!"

This only serves to send the group into another fit of giggles, Rose burying her face into Kanaya's shoulder while Dave clung to Sollux, Sollux barely able to keep the bowl in your face as he struggles to get control of his laughter.

"One hit, bro." Dave finally manages. "Just one hit, and then we might leave you alone!"

You know better than to think he will, but you finally give in, willingly grasping the glass into your hands, looking at it with an odd curiosity. You have watched the others take hits, but even then you were still unsure of it yourself.

"Here, let me help you." Dave procedes to lean over, slow and languid, careful to manuvure your hands in the proper position, forcing the glass to your lips. "Inhale when I light this up, bro, and try to hold it in." he says, and you cautiously oblige.

You nearly drop the bowl, feeling it being pulled away as you spend the next couple of moments hacking and weezing, desperate to get your breathing under control. You can hear them laughing, and you can barely manage to flip them off as tears well up in your eyes.

"Shit, Egbert. You really suck at this!" Dave laughs. You take another moment to give him a one-two combo flip off once you get your breathing under control, something you've learned from your always cranky roommate.

"Fuck off!" you manage between fading coughs. "I told you I don't like smoke!"

Dave shakes his head as he hands the bowl over to Rose, his sister gladly taking a hit before passing it along to her olive-skinned girlfriend. You are damn sure you see those two kiss. It's not like it was a secret, anyways.

You move to grab a can of Faygo from the center of your circle, popping the tab and quickly chugging the syrupy-sweet liquid to help clear your strained throat.

Still, despite having wasted most of the hit, it wasn't like it wasn't having an effect on you. You blink languidly, looking around, that grin of yours somehow managing to get even larger, if that was even a possiblity. You look over at your friends, a bit of a giggling bubbling up from you before you look up at the ceiling.

Was there always this much sexual tension at these parties?

You supposed you never noticed, though it was a surprise to you, considering all these miniature sloppy makeouts that were happening. Somehow, you're aware of them now as you attain a new form of high.

You try your best to ignore a growing need as the minutes pass, but catching a glimpse of yet another shared hit between Rose and Kanaya makes that impossible. You supposed you could spare a few minutes away. You clamber to your feet, a tad unsteady.

"Where you going bro?" Dave asks, just a bit curious and very aloof.

You wave him off with an airy chuckle. "I just need a moment." you say, your head lightheaded and feeling wonderful, and you make your way down the hall to the back of the apartment.

You find the door to Dave's bro's room cracked, just a little, and you look around warily. Noone could see you, and no one would bother you. At least, that's what you could reason. It wasn't like Bro was home anyways.

Nobody would be the wiser.

You slip in, closing the door as quietly as your sluggish hands would allow, not aware of the quiet, heady groan to escape your lips as you snap the button to your shorts, your hand beginning to slip past the waist of your boxers.

You were also highly unaware that you were not alone.

"I see my little bro is too busy sucking face with his new boyfriend to keep tabs on his buddies."

You nearly screamed, practically jumping out of your skin as Bro's voice hit your ears, turning fast on your heels as you pressed yourself against the door. You grasp your chest, trying so hard to keep your heart from pounding out past your rib cage.

"Oh fu- I'm sorry! Shit!" you panic, voice still hoarse from the smoke you had pulled in earlier, face flush in embarrasment, hoping that the older Strider hadn't seen what you had just barely begun. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I just needed a moment to myself!"

The airy laugh from the older Strider reaches your ears, and somehow it manages to relax you.

"I don't care." He states bluntly as he brings a joint to his lips, pulling a drag, taking a moment to hold his breath before blowing out a long plume of smoke at the ceiling.

"C'mere." He commands lightly, crooking a finger at you. You eye him suspiciously.

"I heard the difficulty you were having out there. As hilarious as that was, it's a shame you can't feel a proper high with the others." Bro grinned at you, a tad bit more sly than you had caught on. "I'm going to shotgun you, alright?"

You squint at him, giving him a nervous laugh laugh. "Dude, Bro, you're cool and all, but I am not a homosexual." You raise your hands. Bro simply shakes his head.

"You need to relax. I'm just going to help you get your high on, alright. Just come here. Try it once. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue."

It doesn't really put you at ease, but you shrug it off. After all, it's not like you really care at the moment, so you follow the direction of that finger, getting close enough to the older Strider.

"You've seen the others do it. Inhale when I exhale." and he's pulling a long drag before bringing his lips to yours. You shudder at the feeling, not all that unaware that it's not all that unwelcome, breathing in the smoke he gives to you. You can taste the sweetness of orange Faygo upon his lips, along with the saltiness of nacho cheese Doritos.

"Hold it." he says, and you manage to fight the urge to choke on the smoke, though you find it far easier on your lungs than having it straight up. Several moments pass, and you're looking toward the ceiling as you watch the smoke push pass your lips, a tiny cough escaping as you get your breathing back under control.

"How's that?" he asks, grinning at you lazily.

"A hell of a lot more fun." You blurt without a care, feeling the drug course through your veins. Everything is beginning to feel so airy, so wonderful. You should have done this sooner.

You're vaguely aware of Bro taking another hit before bringing his lips to yours once more, breathing out as you breathed in.

Were his lips always this delicious.

You could pass it off as the high, but a part of you truly did not care.

You could feel the lips press against yours in a kiss, and you're almost leaning into it, eyes nearly fluttering shut.

At least, until you feel that broad, strong hand slip into your boxers.

You jump, planting your hands on Bro's chest, almost in an attempt to push him away.

"Look, Bro... I mean, look..." your drug hazed mind tried to look for the words you needed. "I am not a homosexual."

Bro gives you that look. A smolder. You honestly can't resist, truth to be told, and you're wondering if the words you insisted really were true.

"Have you ever tried it?" he's asking once more.

That hand on your groin is tempting you to do so, teasing and playing at the delicate skin.

"Nnn... No... I suppose... I could..." you breathe, that touch dull and intense at the same time, and the next thing you know, you're the one pressing into those lips.

"I can make a bad boy out of you yet." Bro breathes into your hear before kissing your neck, sucking and nipping and licking as you lean your head to give him better access, a soft moan escaping your lips. That hand on your groin wraps around your erection, stroking it painfully slow. It's relief and unberable all at the same time, and your hands are moving down to fumble with those horrible fastenings on Bro's own pants. You're barely aware of your lips being brought together once more for another shared hit of smoke.

You hold it in, feeling the button pop, the zipper push away, your curious fingers pressing in. You can feel that length beneath your fingers, swollen and hard, twitching underneath silk boxers as you touch it, though Bro doesn't make a sound. You trace your fingers along it, pulling away the fabric, feeling Bro give your own length a slow tug before he pulls his hand away. You don't even notice the whine of need escaping your lips.

"Let me show you." Bro rasps, shifting his hips to push away his pants, you letting your own clothing pool at your ankles before you are pulled into that lap, that hand wrapping around your length once more. He strokes it a couple of times, slowly, painfully slow, before he's grabbing his own, giving it a quick stroke. Soon both of your erections are pressing together as he grips both of them in that strong hand, stroking them as he slowly rolls his hips. You gasp softly, biting your lip to try and stop the noises from escaping.

You can't. The feel of his dick rubbing against your own only serves to make you moan.

You're pretty damn sure you can no longer believe it when you say you are not a homosexual.

He continues his ministrations, rubbing and rocking his hips, barely beginning to move faster. Your high is making those touches intensify, making you lose your self control. Making you moan just a little louder, a little needier, a little lustier.

"Oh fuck, Bro... fuck..." you roll your head back once more, feeling those lip press against it as he continues to stroke and rub and just drive you insane. You wonder if you would have been willing to do this if you weren't high.

You decided you needed to indulge just a bit more often.

You find yourself drawing close, close, closer to an edge. You can see stars, your breath coming faster and faster as you find your own orgasm drawing near.

He laughs against your skin, pulling away, and you're whimpering now. You were so close. So. Fucking. Close.

"We just started." he says as he stops you from trying to use your hands, so badly longing for a finish. "I don't want this to end just yet.

"Fuck... fuck this is..." your high and your desire make it hard to think, and you can feel a giggle slip past your lips.

"God damn it, Bro. Not even my pranks are as mean as this."

Another laugh from him as he's picking you up. You gasp, wrapping your arms around those broad shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist as he stands, making his way to the bed. He is still quite graceful and fluid, even if his movements are slowed down.

You don't even register when you're thrown on the bed, nor when you pull away his shirt, and you can't remember when your's dissappears. All you can register is the intense heat between the two of you as you kiss, tongues mingling and dancing slow and lazy, tasting of weed and Faygo, hot skin against hot skin as you both grind into one another.

That wonderfully hazy, dull yet electrifying feeling overloading all of your senses.

He's rubbing against you again, and you give a heady moan, feeling his fingers rubbing against the head of your length. He's moving far slower this time, careful not to bring you to that desperately needed edge so quickly. This time it's a slow dance, carefully calculated through the drug haze.

Carefully calculated to make you beg and plead, the words falling from your abused and barely responsive lips.

Your breath is coming out faster between the moans. This was far more intense than what you had come in here for. After all, you only came in here for a bit of self-service. Who would have though that the older of the Strider brothers was going to be the one servicing you.

You're drawing near that edge again, and this time Bro is far more forgiving. You can hear a thump of the wall behind the bed, several of them, a heady moan to match your own muffled by the drywall, but you don't care.

Bro hears them, though, and soon you're moving, your world his spinning, and the older Strider is behind you. You give a sharp breath, moaning through a grin, and soon you feel Bro press against your legs, moving between them. He's positioning himself, making sure that with each thrust between your soft thighs he can brush against you.

"How does that feel?" he asks against your skin as he kisses your shoulders, rocking his hips. You're seeing stars each time he brushes against your taint, making gasp and writhe in all the best ways. All of them.

"Fucking... amazing..." you breathe with a grin, before moaning as you feel that hand wrap around you, stroking in rythem to his thrusts.

You begin to rock your own hips, craving more. "Bro, Bro... fuckfuck..." you rasp, feeling that thumb rub against your tip, against your frinulum, drawing you so close, so so very close.

"You like it, don't you." Bro grins, his own voice desperate and needy. You can tell he's close as well, can tell he's biting it back. He wants you to come first.

Oh, how badly you you want to.

A faster stroke, both of your hips rocking in unison, and you're begging and pleading, this time, please, please just let you come.

He's glad to oblige, and you're seeing stars. You know you're screaming. You don't give a damn who hears you, seeing white as you are driven over that edge, a sticky white spilling against that giving hand. You barely register the groan from Bro's pale lips as he comes between your thighs.

You both lie there, bothe breathing and panting hard as you struggle to catch your breath, your head spinning happily with both the high of your orgasm, and the high from the drug.

"Wow, is... is trying things always this amazing with Striders?" you can't help the sudden giggle fit that escapes your lips with those words. Bro is grinning soppily at you, sly as always.

"Fuck, guess you're just going to have to ask Dave's boyfriend on that one." he chuckles. You are still barely aware of the events transpiring in the room next door.

"Guess I'm going to. Hey..." you're pointing to that joint that had long since been abandoned for your mischievious intentions. "I like that. I really like that. Give me another hit."

You don't stop giggiling until Bro's lips are pressing against yours to give you that oh so wonderful drug smoke.


End file.
